Loving
by thecureforinsanity
Summary: america x reader x england Waking up in a strange room with two undoubtedly sexy men... what could go wrong?


I awoke, head throbbing and body aching. Slowly opening my eyes, I blinked several times, attempting to get used to the light. I'd just been sitting in my room, minding my own business, and then awoke in some room I'd never seen before.

The first thing I heard was, "She's waking up!"

My eyes snapped open, disregarding the pain it brought with the sudden onslaught of brightness, to find two men sitting by my bedside.

Two incredibly attractive men.

Both were blond, one with glasses and blue eyes, the other with green.

"Quiet down Alfred, she's probably disoriented!" the one with green eyes said, with an unmistakably British accent. I love accents.

"Disoriented... yeah..." I murmured, attemping to bring a hand down to clutch my hand, finding I was unable to.

Wait... what?

I looked up to find my hands clasped tightly in silver handcuffs looped around the bars of the headboard. I pulled against them lightly; they, of course, did not give.

"What... what's going on?" I asked quietly, looking frantically between the two.

They shared a look, one that I couldn't quite decipher.

"You're beautiful, love," the English one murmured, not answering my question. His hand came up to stroke my cheek ever so gently. "I'm Arthur, and the American lad over there is Alfred."

Alfred smirked, stroding to the other side of the bed to sit down on the other side of me, a warm hand reaching out to gently stroke my thigh. Warmth spread through my lower regions and I found myself wondering if it was fate I'd worn a short skirt and a cami that day.

"I-I'm _," I stuttered shyly, Arthur reaching down to let his tongue tread slowly along my jawline. I gasped as his lips came up to catch mine, mouth moving skillfully in the most sensual kiss I'd ever experienced. Alfred continued his unfair assault on the inside of my legs and I squirmed, wishing I could move a bit more. The blue-eyed man glanced up at me, the smirk playing on his face only growing as he moved closer upwards. As Arthur moved down to nip at my jaw, neck, collarbones, Alfred toyed teasingly with the edge of my skirt.

"Please," I murmured, trying to push myself down a bit. "Hurry..." I could feel wetness lubricating my womanhood, the tightness in my stomach becoming more pronounced.

"Hush, hush, dear," Arthur murmured into my ear. "We'll do all the work..." He reached to pull off his sweater vest, the button-up shirt following short after. I looked down to see Alfred had done the same. I could feel the heat spreading to my cheeks as the pants came off soon after, leaving them both in only boxer shorts.

Alfred leaned down, his hand trailing slowly closer and closer to my sweet spot, rubbing against my vulva through my thong panties teasingly. "God, _, you're so wet already, he purred, reaching up farther under my skirt to pull my panties down. I pushed my pelvis up to make it easier, and the bright pink material slid down my legs. I kicked them off quickly, glad to have them gone. I was quickly getting more and more desperate as Alfred began stroking my folds, sending a shiver of pleasure up and down my body as he began rubbing my clit. I could feel myself getting more wet, and Arthur took that moment to reach under my shirt, and I realized with a start that I hadn't been wearing a bra.

He began to knead my breasts roughly, pulling my cami up to expose them to the cool air. He brought his mouth down, sucking gently on one nipple and then pulling away to blow on it, the quick changes in temperature causing a little moan to escape my mouth.

I gasped as Alfred's fingers shoved into my vagina, three at once. I moaned loudly as he began rubbing roughly at my G-spot, and my hips bucked, trying to get him to go harder.

"Alfred, I think she's-"

"No, a little longer," the American said, retracting his fingers and sucking them clean. With one clean motion, his boxers were down to his knees, and then on the floor. His hardened member stuck out proudly, and I couldn't help but gape at how big he was.

He crawled up to me, Arthur replacing Alfred's previous spot. Alfred climbed up, taking the bars of the headboard in his hands. "Suck," he ordered, leaning down so I could reach. Obidiently, I took his length in my mouth, drool slicking him up as I pumped my head back and forth. I felt a little sad that I couldn't fondle his balls as I did so-these two had gotten me so wet, and they'd really yet to do much at all! I wanted to badly to return the favor, so I instead concentrated on trying to pleasure Alfred as much as I could. I pulled back, leaving his glistening cock bare. He glanced down at me but understood as I teasingly ran my tongue around the tip of his length, blowing gently as Arthur had done with me. He moaned, pre-cum dribbling down. I caught it in my mouth, swallowing it.

I could feel Arthur's breath on my core and I tried to prepare myself for the probing tongue, but it was useless. I moaned loudly into Alfred's dick as Arthur began to pleasure me down below, fingers rubbing skillfully at my hot button.

I took Alfred's member into my mouth again, swirling my tongue around him. He resumed his moaning, one hand coming down to entangle his fingers in my hair, tugging almost painfully. I did my best to blow him harder, sucking and blowing and swirling, and he barely had time to warn me before the white stream came shooting at my face. I tried to catch most of it in my mouth, but some was flung onto my face, into my hair. I doubted anyone minded.

Alfred raised a knee over me, offering to let Arthur get blown as well. He gladly situated himself where Alfred had been, his own pulsating cock shoving it's way down my throat. I took all of him, glad my gag reflex was nearly nonexistant. I pumped up and down quickly, realizing my neck was getting tired. Alfred sat in his original position, tongue prodding and poking and stroking.

It seemed like forever until Arthur came as well, straight down my throat. I was getting desperate, squirming needingly against the warm fingers. The two shared a look, the same one I'd witnessed before.

"Beg," Alfred, instructed, leaning back a bit.

"Oh God, please Arthur please Alfred I don't care how fast just please fuck me please oh please fuck me please-"

"If you so insist, darling," Arthur said. Heart hammering in my chest and drool and cum coating my chin, Alfred reached to the nightstand, and I realized it was lube he had in his hands. He squirted some into his own hand, some in Arthur's and they began coating their pulsating cocks and I realized with a giddy jolt of excitement what was about to happen.

Alfred took out a pair of keys, unlocking one handcuff and wrapping it around a higher bar, my ass scooting back so I was leaning upwards a bit. Alfred scooted under me grabbing my hips tightly, lifting me up a bit. I marveled at his strength and a husky voice murmured in my ear, "Are you ready for this, _?"

"Yes Alfred, oh please just fuck me in the ass!" I could feel the warm tip prodding lightly, until he pressed himself in, slowly at first, until his entire length took up my ass. "M-move!" I cried out shakily, and he lifted me up, as I was too enveloped in pleasure to move myself. He rammed up into me, and moaned loudly in ecstacy, reaching down to grip at the bed sheets. Arthur watched, a pleased expression on his face as he jerked himself off.

"C'mon, Arthur," Alfred moaned, a particularly hard thrust interrupting him. "J-join in..."

In a flash Arthur was on top of me, Alfred's throbbing member absent from my insides, dissatisfied with the sudden emptiness.

Arthur realized this and quick as a flash, thrusted roughly into my pussy, the both of us crying out simultaniously. He rocked his hips back and forth at lightning speed, and my moans of pleasure increased tenfold. The hotness in my stomach grew and grew, and I cried out to them, "I-I'm-I'm almost-"

Suddenly, my ass was once again occupied by Alfred's enormous cock, the both of them ramming into me. The extasy was overwhelming, and I could feel Alfred cry out loudly as he climaxed first, his hot seed spilling out into my rectum and dribbling out down my ass, dripping down my leg. WIth a few more thrusts, I could feel Arthur tip over the edge as well, his cock twitching feverishly inside of me, cum shooting up in my wet cunt. One more thrust from each of them send me spiralling into ultimate exstasy, the three of us riding out our orgasms as they continued to pump inside of me. I groaned, realizing sweat had been dripping down my face.

Arthur pulled out, falling back into the sheets and Alfred scooting out from under me, the three of us panting. Arthur came up, keys in his hands, and unlocked the cuffs, cum still dripping from his dick. He lay down next to me as I rubbed my aching wrists, our limbs entangling with each other. Alfred lay down behind me, arms making their way around my waist.

I fell asleep, hot and sticky all over, next to two amazingly sexy men.

My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing I did was wipe drool from my mouth. I glanced down at my homework, frantically wiping at the wet spot my saliva had created, and realizing my panties were soaking wet, blushed, remembering my wonderful, wonderful dream. 


End file.
